Possibility
by It.Was.All.Yellow
Summary: Adeline is one of the powerful mutants anyone has ever met. Yet, something about her just doesn't feel right to Erik. From the moment she takes his hand and replicates his ability, he vows never to trust her and to take her down. Erik/OC
1. Chapter One

_Adeline is one of the powerful mutants Charles has ever met. While she may be uncertain of herself and unstable, once her abilities are harnessed, she will be most usefull to them, both in defense and training others. Despite this, something about her doesn't sit right with Erik. From the moment she takes his hand and replicates his mutation, he knows she will end up being his ultimate demise. He vows never to trust her and bring her down, ignoring the possibility of there being something more between them._

* * *

><p><strong>A Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>"The CIA has had her locked up for how long?"<p>

"Six months, more or less."

"And we're only finding out about her now? _After _Shaw's attack?"

Charles stopped in the middle of the hall, putting a hand on his friend's arm to stop him as well. "There is no time for an angry outburst, Erik. We can't afford it at this point."

Erik tore his arm from the other's grasp, steel gaze cold. "Yet we have time to parade about with the CIA in order to recruit one mutant, when we could be training the others for a war?"

Charles raised an eyebrow at his friend's forceful tone. "If there _is _a war-"

"There will be, Charles, no point denying it now."

"- Then this mutant is the key to coming out on the winning side."

There was silence upon Erik's part. As the two continued down the long hallway, Charles could feel Erik's mind wrestling with ideas, most angry and bitter, but did not pry to see what he was actually thinking.

"You the mutants?" A gruff voice called to them. Erik and Charles looked up to the man in a suit, only the latter hiding his expression of disgust.

"Yes, so I believe you know why we've come?"

The man nodded, though froze momentarily when he saw the cold look Erik was giving him. Then, with a small shudder, he turned back to Charles. "I've got to warn you again, though; this mutant is not one to be messed with. Every agent and scientist we've sent in has sworn never to go back."

Neither men seemed the least bit surprised. In fact, Charles could feel the excitement growing inside him and let a grin slip onto his face. "Thank you, but I assure you; we can handle ourselves. Shall we?"

After a moment of hesitance, the agent let out a _hmph,_ and gestured for the two men to follow him.

Erik and Charles were led down several narrow halls and down elevators until they found themselves stepping into the basement. Which, appeared to be only one room, sealed off with a large metal door.

Charles could feel Erik sigh at the sight of it, most likely planning a possible emergency escape route.

"I'll have to send someone down with the key, but for now, feel free to look in through that window. It's one sided, so you can see it but it can't see you."

After a long period of silence Erik finally broke, head snapping to the agent. "_**It**_?" He repeated, though with much more venom.

The agent jumped back in surprise, and when his glare did not falter he quickly moved back into the elevator. "You'll find out for yourself soon enough," He practically squeaked, pressing down on a button until the elevator doors finally closed.

* * *

><p>The two mutants stood in silence for what felt like a decade. Then, still with an excited grin, Charles turned to Erik. "Shall we take a look?"<p>

Grudgingly, Erik nodded, somewhat anxious though concealing this from his friend. He stared after Charles, who quickly made his way to the window and peered in.

The room was quite plain, with the walls and floors white. There were no windows, nor was there much of anything else. In the corner of the room there was a small cot, one that neither men would have been able to fit on. A metal table and matching chairs were the last things to decorate the room. That and what sat in the chair nearest to the window.

It was a girl, much to both men's surprise. Though her back was to them, they could tell that she was quite thin, signs of not having eaten much in months. Her skin was creamy pale, a large contrast with her dark, fiery hair. She wore what looked to be a hospital gown, the think fabric covering her shoulder and was fastened all the way down the back.

Charles felt Erik looking in over his shoulder. He made a noise that suggested he was unsatisfied. "It's just a girl." He snapped, silently cursing both Charles and the CIA for putting them through so much trouble just to see her.

His friend surprised him by chuckling lightly. "That, my friend, is where you're wrong." When Erik raised an eyebrow, he chuckled some more. "We'll find out once an agent comes to open the door."

Frowning, Erik looked back at the girl, hoping to spot something out of the ordinary. She was sitting completely still, making him wonder if she was either asleep, or possibly dead.

Suddenly, she raised her hand. She let it linger in the air for a moment before resting it down on the table. Erik could feel the vibrations of her fingers tapping the metal, and grew annoyed at the repetitive noise. His eyes trailed up her thin, frail arms until they stopped at the sleeve of the gown she wore. The blue stripes jumped out at him, and the entire image inside the room sent some unwanted memories back into his mind.

He stood slowly and adjusted his coat before turning to Charles. A smirk graced his lips, though the humour was dry and bitter instead of warm. "Why wait?" He mused.

Before Charles could protest, he raised his hand vertically inches in front of the metal door and without so much of blink, ripped it from its hinges and threw it into the room. It hit the far wall with a loud bang and shudder that could have been heard from miles away.

* * *

><p>Head over to my profile for a picture of the girl introduced in this chapter. More to come there, so check it out.<p>

**I own nothing but my own characters.**


	2. Chapter Two

_Adeline is one of the powerful mutants Charles has ever met. While she may be uncertain of herself and unstable, once her abilities are harnessed, she will be most usefull to them, both in defense and training others. Despite this, something about her doesn't sit right with Erik. From the moment she takes his hand and replicates his mutation, he knows she will end up being his ultimate demise. He vows never to trust her and bring her down, ignoring the possibility of there being something more between them._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope they continue to come in, as I love constructive critism. Details will be revealed soon, so please be patient. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I can't promise I'll answer directly, but I could clear it up via a new chapter.<strong>

**For a picture of the girl, head over to my profile. **

**I don't own anyone or anything, except for the new character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosity<strong>

* * *

><p>The girl did not move.<p>

Not even after the two men entered the room and Charles cleared his throat did she stir from her position. Not even the sound of her breathing could be heard over the thick silence that surrounded them. Her fingers had since ceased their tapping, and instead were placed still on the table.

Erik narrowed his eyes, puzzled as to why even a door being catapulted over her head hadn't jolted her.

_**W**__hat was wrong with this girl_?

The two men shared a long look, before turning their heads back to her still form. Both their eyes, though undoubtedly different colours, were filled with the same emotion; curiosity.

Erik wondered if Charles had read her mind yet, but then remembered his friend's sense of morals; Charles was much too polite to plunge into someone's thoughts against their freewill. Not to mention they didn't want to startle a new mutant (if she _could_ be startled at all).

Instead, Charles reached forward and placed a hesitant hand right below the girl's thin, unmoving shoulder, finding her skin to be as smooth as it looked.

"Excuse-"He froze in mid sentence as he felt a small jolt in his brain, as well as one in the girl's.

_**Can I help you with something?**_

Her voice was soft and wavered somewhat, much like that of a child. He heard her loud and clearly, despite the fact that she hadn't spoken out loud. Her form remained in the same position, sitting still on the chair with her back turned to his. His mouth opened and closed as he fumbled to figure out what had happened.

_**I'm sorry if I startled you. **_

For a second time, Charles found himself speechless. Erik, who had been watching in subtle curiosity a few steps behind, now had his full attention on his blubbering friend. He stepped forward until he stood on the girl's side.

"Charles? What is it?" His eyes darted from his frozen friend, to the equally frozen girl. His muscles tensed as he realized she must have been doing something. But what?

"She-" Charles began, though stopped to regain his composure. Looking to his friend with wide eyes, he came to a conclusion at the same time as he vocalized it. "She's a telepath, as well."

_**Not quite.**_

Her voice echoed in Charles' head at the same time as Erik let out a surprised "What?"

"Then what are you?" Charles spoke to the girl, ignoring Erik completely. This only fuelled the fire inside him as he grew more and more impatient.

"Charles, what on Earth is-" Much like his friend had before, Erik froze in mid-speech. He, however, had stopped after feeling a set of thin, chilled fingers graze then intertwine with his own.

He looked down in shock at the girl, who had never moved, spoken or even breathed in their presence, who was now clutching his hand ever so gently. Her head was suddenly turned to the side and angled upwards, so that he could have a clear view of her face.

_**A**__nd what an interesting face it is_, he couldn't help but remark to himself. Her heart-shaped face, although thin, had a delicate structure. Everything about her suggested she was young- from her button nose, to the full pink lips and light scatter of a few freckles here and there. It was just her eyes that suggested something other than youth. They were green, greener than anything he'd ever seen before. Against her pale skin and framed by long, wavy red locks, they looked vibrant and shiny. They were wide, yet distant and guarded almost. Her eyes aged her.

His eyes then fell to her left cheek, where a ghastly bruise started back at him, more intensely so than her eyes. Had he not been distracted by the blend of blues, yellows and purples, he would have noticed the sudden quivering of the table beside him.

It was only Charles' worried "Erik..." that brought him out of his daze. His eyes drifted from the girl's face, to the table. Frowning, he wondered if he was the one causing it to shake. However, when it was lifted into the air until it hit the ceiling with a small noise, instead of remaining motionless as he'd commanded with his raised hand, he knew.

"It's not me..." He trailed off. There was a gentle tug on his hand, bringing his eyes back to down to the girl. She remained unmoving, though the eyes looking up at him were no longer focused on his face, but distant. It was in that moment he knew. Though seemingly impossible, it had to be true.

"It's _her._"

Dead silence surrounded them once more. After a brief pause, Erik ripped his hand from hers', and watched as the table came floating back down, not so gently this time. The girl had no intention of responding in any way. Instead, she returned her body to its original position, facing forward in front of her.

Charles' mind was hectic, buzzing for an explanation to what was happening. Raising a hand to his temple, he looked through the minds of the agents upstairs, the facility's doctor, Erik and, with all the more hesitance, the girl. He inwardly gasped at how many blank spots there were elements of time missing. He did, however, manage to grasp onto the image of something the girl had just seen. His eyes widened as he witnessed the analysis of cells, and how she had felt them closely, and understood them, though they were not her own. He'd found his answer.

"She's... she can replicate other mutations. The process is truly confusing, and impossible... but remarkable."

Erik could not hide his surprise at his words. Never had he ever heard of anyone obtaining such a mutation. Could it be, that with this ability, she could be more powerful that himself... or Shaw, even?

"Could you get out of my head now, please?"

Both men seemed surprised to hear her voice aloud. Erik, hearing it for the first time, was mildly surprised by the lack of intensity her voice held. For some reason, he'd expected her tone to be sharp and defiant, not as bashful and worrisome as it did now. He'd expected her voice to be just as interesting as her eyes.

Almost immediately Charles dropped the hand from his head, allowing it to hang loosely on his side. For the first time since the two had met, Erik found his friend stumbling for words.

"My name is Charles-"

"I know."

She startled them once more. Charles began to take a step forward, in attempt to catch her eyes. Erik gave him a mental warning to halt, and he did so.

_**W**__e don't know her, Charles. She can't be trusted._

_Yet,_ was Charles half-hearted response.

Though Erik wasn't too certain about this, he allowed his friend to move closer to the girl's side and lean down so their heads were levelled.

"What is_ your_ name, then?" He asked softly.

There was a long pause. So long, that Charles began to raise his hand to his temple again. Before he could, however, the girl angled her face slightly so that she could look him in the eye. The guards that had been seen before were momentarily dropped, and all that was left behind was uncertainty. And despair.

"I don't know."

Before either men could react, she began to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>GUIDE<strong>

**_F_**_irst letter in bold and the rest in italics_ - Erik's thoughts

_**Bold italics**_ - The girl's thoughts

_Italics - _Charles' thoughts.

**Thanks for reading. I know, I hate short chapters, too.**


End file.
